


Property Damage Isn’t Cheap!

by NavaNuri



Category: Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Cute Kids, Funny, Gen, Punishment, timeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavaNuri/pseuds/NavaNuri
Summary: Dr. O’Shay has to put Astro in timeout for unnecessary property damage.That’s it. That’s the fic.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Property Damage Isn’t Cheap!

A camera comes online and shifts around a bit, someone obviously holding it. The focus is blurry before it adjusts. Showing a young boy sitting on a chair with his hands folded in his lap and his eyes gazing at the floor, sheepish. He’s wearing a short sleeved light blue shirt with a cream colored long sleeved shirt underneath, blue jean shorts, and bright red knee-high boots. His black hair has two distinctive cowlicks, one in the front sticking straight up and the other in the back sticking out to the side.

The camera shakes a little before a voice coming from someone not in view, the person holding the camera perhaps, begins speaking. “Astro, would you like to tell everyone why you’re sitting in timeout right now?” 

The boy, Astro, glances up at the person not in view, head still tilted downward with a pout form. “. . . No.”

The camera zooms into the kid’s face a little more. “Astro, tell us why you’re in timeout.”

Astro’s brow furrows as he hurriedly goes back to staring at the ground. He mumbles something too soft for the camera to hear.

The cameraman huffs warningly. “Astro.”

Astro pouts even more. Crossing his arms, but still refusing to look at the camera. “I broke the window!”

The person holding the camera hums. “And, how did you break it?”

The little robot keeps his arms crossed. “I flew through it because I thought there was an emergency at the Ministry!”

The camera zooms back out. “And was there?”

Astro uncrosses his arms. “. . . No, it was a false alarm.”

“How many windows have you broken now?”

The boy scowls. “Doctor!”

Dr.O’Shay chuckles. “Answer the question.”

Astro shuffles around a bit on the chair before speaking lowly. “236.”

“And next time we’ll be more careful because. . . ?”

Astro sighs sadly. “Because windows cost money to replace.”

“That’s right!” The camera shifts some before it’s finally turned off.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I wasn’t going to post this cause I didn’t like how it turned out, but then I thought that maybe someone would enjoy reading this.


End file.
